


Scented

by vix_spes



Series: All At Sea [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #SummertimeSlick Fest, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Regency, Golden Age of Piracy, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pirates, Scenting, True Mates, elements of Black Sails, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Will Graham is hiding a secret from his mate. Given that said mate is the infamous Pirate Captain Hannibal 'the Cannibal' Lecter - and a former surgeon -, Will is expecting him to cotton on sooner rather than later.





	1. Chapter 1

It was amazing, the differences that time wrought.

It seemed like no time at all since the night when he and Bev had run away from home so that Will could escape from an arranged marriage to an alpha that he did not want. In reality, it had been two years since Will had joined the Royal Navy rather than marry Frederick Chilton. Two years since they had met Garrett Jacob Hobbs with his desire to make Will’s life as miserable as possible. Eighteen months since they had been abandoned by the Royal Navy and rescued by pirates. And not just any pirates, but some of the most notorious pirates, talked about in scandalised whispers in salons across Europe. The same amount of time since Will had gone into his second ever heat and, in the process, realised that not all pirates were as bad as the stories made them out to be.

Back in England, Will was nothing more than a money-making object for his parents. He was an aristocratic male omega who could command a sizeable dowry for his ability to breed, to provide his alpha with pups. Yet, none of them cared one whit about his opinions, the fact that he was as intelligent, as educated as any alpha. Here, onboard a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean, it was completely different. He was respected for his intelligence, his work ethic and for himself. He was also respected a little bit for being the true mate of Hannibal the Cannibal, one of the most feared pirates to roam the seas.

In front of him, from where he stood at the prow of the ship, lay stretched the endless blue of the Caribbean. When he had been living in his parents’ home, Will had read of it - and the Mediterranean - in books, pored over maps, never dreaming that he would ever see it. Now, he had travelled the Mediterranean. Had survived it. As for the Caribbean? Well, it was his back garden. In all its glory when the sun shone on it and you couldn’t quite determine the shade of blue or green of the waters. But also, when nature was at its most terrifying. When she whipped up the seas and the waves crashed over the deck of the ship. It was incredible. Will loved the Caribbean far more than the Mediterranean. He woke up to the sight of it and fell asleep to it.

There was one other thing that he fell asleep and woke up to. Will smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

Hannibal Lecter.

The infamous Hannibal the Cannibal, one of the most feared pirates in the entire world.

He had known that this was going to happen, that Hannibal would materialise on deck not long after Will. It didn’t matter how little sleep Hannibal had had, how deeply asleep he had been, he was completely attuned to Will and if, for whatever reason, Will left their bed then Hannibal would inevitably follow. He seemed to be even worse lately; Will couldn’t stray more than a few steps from his side without Hannibal following him. Yet, somehow, it didn’t feel cloying or suffocating. Maybe it was because that he knew he meant more to Hannibal than the fact that he was an omega. It also suggested that, subconsciously, Hannibal was aware of the secret that his mate was currently hiding from him.

As he always did, ever since the day that he had put it there almost a year after they had first shared a heat, Hannibal nosed at the bonding mark high up on Will’s neck before he brought his nose up to Will’s scent glands, taking an audible inhale followed by that rumbling sound that Hannibal made in his chest when he was content. As always, it pulled that trilling purr from Will in response.

Will remembered the first time that Hannibal had done this, had scented him. He had been so horrified, so shocked that someone would do that. Especially someone with Lecter’s aristocratic lineage. Initially, Will had told himself that maybe it was because Lecter was European and then Bev had quickly disabused him of that notion. Then, Will had tried to tell himself that that act in and of itself was proof that pirates were barbarians. That they were uncouth savages. Oh, how his opinion had changed. That was probably due to the fact that Hannibal hadn’t stopped doing it, he had simply persisted. It also helped that Will couldn’t help doing it himself, whenever he was in Hannibal’s vicinity. Just as Will found Hannibal’s scent intoxicating, irresistible, Hannibal claimed the same of Will.

“Your scent has changed.”

“Hmm?” As often happened, Will lost track of everything when he was in Hannibal’s arms. He didn’t even care that Gideon was stood at the poop deck and able to see everything that they were doing. He didn’t feel even a scrap of embarrassment, so much so that Bev teased him about it. How could he feel embarrassed? For all his aristocratic background - and yes, Will had questioned that - Hannibal had no qualms about showing his affection for his mate in front of the crew. When Will, with all the reticence of your typical Englishman, had shied away from public displays of intimacy and affection, Hannibal had informed him that he took his cues from his parents relationship. By all accounts, they had been very much in love, despite it being an arranged marriage, and hadn’t been afraid to show their feelings publicly. Will could hardly refuse him after that. It was also reassurance that Will’s relationship with his mate was nothing like that of his parents. Besides, he quite liked the fact that there was a previously unseen side to the infamous cannibalistic pirate captain, a side that Will had brought out.

“Your scent is different to usual.” Hannibal took another whiff, “it’s more … what is the word? Lush? There is a depth there that is not usually present. There is a sweet edge to it. You’re not due your heat, are you? No, of course you aren’t. Your heat isn’t due for another few months.”

That was one thing that had come with bonding. Gone was the need for Bev’s suppressants. Instead, Will had regular tri-annual heats that he relished. He was regular as clockwork and it meant the best part of a week holed up in Hannibal’s - their - cabin. His heats with Hannibal were nothing like he had ever imagined, nothing like the other omegas had alluded to. They had spoken of humiliation, of feeling coerced, out of control, forced into something that their bodies demanded but their minds protested. It was never like that with Hannibal. He may feel wanton, but he never felt humiliated or forced. Instead, he felt desired, as though he were being worshipped.

It was a heady sensation and one that Will relished, even after all this time. Maybe even more so, given that Hannibal’s adoration didn’t seem to diminish with the passing of time.

With regards to his scent, Will waited for realisation to dawn. He had no intention of telling Hannibal his suspicions. Besides, the alpha had trained as a surgeon in Europe. If he had all of that medical training and was still clueless as to Will’s suspicions? Well, then he was not the alpha that Will had presumed him to be. Not the alpha that Will knew him to be. Part of Will was tempted to slightly alter the positioning of Hannibal’s arms, resting them a few inches lower, just to see if that gave his mate a clue.

Will knew why his scent had changed. Or, at least he had strong suspicions. It was linked to the way that he was perpetually tired and why was nauseous every single morning. Add to that the way that his breasts were sore when he went to bind them and, well, Will may not have been the stereotypical omega, but even he knew the symptoms of pregnancy.

Will was certain that he was with pup.

He knew that he was young, although not the youngest omega to get pregnant. In truth, he had never really given too much thought to having pups. At least not beyond not wanting to become a brood mare. He knew that Hannibal would not treat him in such a way. Not like Chilton would have done. It was that thought which made him look forward to the prospect of being a parent. Of being pregnant and enduring the pregnancy. Will may not have ever considered being a parent but, that had been before he met Hannibal, before he met his true mate. This pup would be different to any born in matrimony to Chilton; this pup would be born of love. Yet, whilst he knew that Hannibal would be delighted by the news, at the prospect of his line being continued, he also knew that Hannibal would be the most protective alpha in existence

It was for that reason and that reason alone that Will had not told Hannibal.

He knew that the instant that Hannibal knew Will was with pup that he would insist upon Will returning to Nassau, to the safety of the port and Mischa Lecter. Will could understand his fears, yet, whilst he loved his sister-in-law, he had no desire to be confined to land. Then again, Bev would undoubtedly come with him. There was no way that she would abandon him now. Not least because it would give her the opportunity to sort out things between herself and the two men that worked at Mischa’s right hand; Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller. Will didn’t object to his mate’s overprotective nature, it was just that he did not wish for them to be parted for the duration of his pregnancy. He had grown used to having Hannibal at his side, night and day.

No, Will anticipated his pregnancy, very much so. He just hoped that his mate realised sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something different about Will recently. Hannibal couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, or at least what was causing it. It was both exasperating and tantalising. Whatever it was clearly wasn’t detrimental to Will’s health for he seemed to be thriving for want of a better word. Yet, even though whatever it was, clearly wasn’t harmful to his young mate, it was hard for Hannibal to suppress his alphan tendencies towards overprotectiveness.

Hannibal had never thought that he would have this. That he could have this.

He had grown up watching his parents own marriage, both of them utterly in love despite it being an arranged marriage. He had watched his Uncle Robertus shun his own arranged marriage and end up living in Paris, having made the “unfortunate” decision of marrying an oriental woman who was also an alpha. Hannibal had thought that he had lost any chance for his own happy ever after when his parents had been killed and his beloved baby sister - his reason for living - had been kidnapped. He had shunned all offers of marriage from some of the most respected and prominent aristocratic families in Europe, be they alpha, beta or omega. He had abandoned his position as patron of the arts, closed his medical practice and taken to the seas, becoming little better than those who had taken his sister.

Yet, the seas had been gracious to him and had not only returned Mischa to him but also delivered his mate to him.

Hannibal had never imagined that he would experience the phenomenon of true mates, as his parents had. He had hoped, he had dreamed but he had never expected it would become a reality. For once, he had to be grateful to the British Royal Navy - normally the scourge of any pirate - for offering his Will an escape but for then mistreating Will and Bev? Well, there was no knowing if they would have ever met. Instead, Hannibal was one of the most successful and feared pirates that sailed the seas. He had a good crew, his sister was alive and running Nassau with a firm hand and he had fond and bonded with his life mate.

Life was good.

Hannibal wouldn’t deny that he had hopes and dreams for more, although he wasn’t entirely sure what. He didn’t want to sail the seas forever and he wanted pups, wanted to see the Lecter line continued.

Will was young still, though. He had been on-board ship for two years and it had been two years since that first shared heat, one year since Will had accepted Hannibal’s mating bite, yet he was still barely twenty years old. They had discussed pups and the fact that both of them wanted them, but no time scale had been discussed. Besides, Hannibal refused to be one of_ those _alphas, the ones that forced their mate into pregnancy and pups before they were ready. Still, he couldn’t wait to see Will’ body beautifully swollen with their progeny.

Yet, for all his concerns, Hannibal did have some concerns, mostly revolving around him and his alphan nature. Will was a very modern omega. He was fiercely independent and baulked at what was traditionally expected of omegas. Hannibal had no problem with that. He loved it and it was just part for what Hannibal found so attractive about his mate. Yet, for all Will’s independence and Hannibal’s appreciation of it, it didn’t alter the fact that Hannibal’s alphan tendencies towards protectiveness went into overdrive whenever Will was in the vicinity. Had done ever since the day that they had rescued Will and Beverley from the sea. It was why Hannibal had told Gideon to make them part of the crew rather than simply tossing them overboard. Even now, Will could barely move a handful of steps from Hannibal’s side before it was too much to bear. What would it be like if Will were pregnant?

But no, Hannibal was getting ahead of himself. They had only been mated for six months. Hannibal had no intention of being like the alpha that Will had abandoned England to escape. Wll may not believe in himself but, Hannibal knew that he was invaluable to the crew, something that had been confirmed by Gideon. Will had an intelligence that would normally be disregarded due to his secondary gender and was a marvel. When he collaborated with Beverley Katz, he was formidable. As he did so frequently, Hannibal couldn’t help but thank the Royal Navy for letting these two wonderful people slip through their fingers.

Hannibal had known, the second that Will Graham stepped aboard his ship that this was his true mate. Normally, Gideon was in charge of who was taken onboard and who was abandoned to the seas in his role as First Mate but, in the case of Will and Beverley, Hannibal had exerted his powers as captain and insisted that they were both taken aboard. He had then taken to watching Will. He had been aware of the interest of Matthew Brown but, ultimately, it had been he who had rewarded with Will’s presence in his cabin.

Hannibal had tried so hard that day to be the gentleman that his parents had raised him to be. He may be a pirate, but he was no barbarian, no savage. He was Count Hannibal Lecter the Eighth. He was a purebred alpha, a gentleman, a dedicated patron of the arts and a medical professional. Yet, all thoughts of courtesy and good breeding escaped from his head the instant that his sanctuary onboard ship was filled with the scent of purebred omega and not just any omega, but Hannibal’s true mate. He had been unable to help himself from leaning in close and inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with that irresistible scent.

Will had been horrified at first, but he had now acclimatised to the way that Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from scenting his mate. There was just something about it that drew Hannibal in. Since they had mated, Will had commented that Hannibal’s scent had the same effect on him. Hannibal’s obsessive infatuation with his mate’s smell was how he detected the way that it had changed recently. They were not large changes, but they were changes nonetheless. He had commented upon it to Will one evening as they stood at the prow of the ship. There was a depth to Will’s scent that wasn’t normally there, a sweetness. It hadn’t dissipated as time had gone on. If anything, it had increased, becoming sweeter and richer with every growing day. Hannibal had wondered if it could be attributed to Will’s heat but had then dismissed it. Yet…

Will’s heat.

There hadn’t been one for nearly five months. Hannibal quickly did some calculations and checked the calendar that he kept on his desks. Since their bonding and Will’s abandonment of the suppressants that Miss Katz made for him, his heats had been regular as clockwork, every four months. The last heat hadn’t appeared as usual.

As a doctor, Hannibal knew that there were various reasons as to why an omega would not go into heat. Things such as malnutrition and stress to the omega feeling unsafe. Yet, none of those things were applicable to Will. He may be onboard a pirate ship but he could not be safer and those on Hannibal’s crew were probably the best-fed pirates that sailed the seas. There was only one other reason that an omega would not go into heat and that was if they were already pregnant.

Pregnant.

So many little things fell into place.

Will was pregnant.

And then, as though Will had the talent of premonition and sensed Hannibal was thinking of him, he walked through the cabin door.

“You’re pregnant!” As soon as the words left Hannibal’s mouth, he could not believe that he had been so clueless. It explained so much; his less than enthusiastic appetite, the lush ripeness to his scent, his slight wince when Hannibal fondled his breasts, the way that he seemed to glow despite his perpetual tiredness. Every single sign pointed to him being with pup, yet Hannibal had been utterly oblivious. His tutors in the medical arts would be embarrassed.

“I am.”

The flush that crossed Will’s cheeks was so beautiful that Hannibal was overcome with the urge to try and capture it, even though his skill with a pencil was not enough. Instead, Hannibal settled for cupping his hand over Will’s belly, feeling the small swell that was not yet visible.

“How far along do you think you are? How long have you known?”

“I would not say that I know. I suspect quite strongly. As for how long, perhaps four months? Maybe a little more? I’m not really sure. I probably require the attention of a medical professional….” Will arched an eyebrow at his mate and Hannibal smiled.

“That can be arranged…”

Locking the cabin door, Hannibal turned to see that Will had taken a seat on the wide window seat that he had long ago claimed as his own. Seeing that his young mate looked - and felt - a little apprehensive, Hannibal gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Setting aside his personal feelings, Hannibal forced himself to slip into the persona of a trained medical professional. He questioned Will and examined him carefully, ignoring the occasional eyeroll.

Finally, he sat back on his heels, an infectious smile spreading across his lips that bared his alpha fangs. “Your instincts are correct, as I had thought. You are pregnant, I would suspect four and a half or five months.”

Will gave a delightful giggle, his sheer happiness radiating from him and flooding the bond that they shared.

“I’m pregnant! Hannibal, I’m pregnant!”

Hannibal knelt up, pressing kisses to Will’s face, his lips and his bond mark before he sobered slightly and leaned back, cupping Will’s face in his hands.

“We will need to make arrangements for the rest of your pregnancy. You may have been well until this moment, but I don’t want to take any chances with either your health or that of our pup. I do not feel like staying onboard ship is the best solution.”

And then Hannibal’s wonderful mate was sliding into his lap, twining his arms around Hannibal’s neck. “I’ve had some thoughts about that… would you care to hear them?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile as his gaze fell upon the two – three – most beloved people in his life. His smile faded and he let out a low growl as the sight of him smiling was apparently so terrifying that it caused the serving wench next to him to tremble so badly she spilled wine all over. The sound caught Will’s attention and he turned an enquiring look on Hannibal that had him softening once more, even as he shook his head.

Hannibal didn’t think that he would ever tire of the sight of Will and Mischa together. Blonde and brunet. His beloved mate and equally beloved sister. There had been such a long time where he didn’t think he would ever have either. Now, here they were in the bright Nassau sunshine, smiling and laughing together.

Hannibal had been right. Will was even more stunning pregnant than he was not. He had simply blossomed, there was no other explanation for it. There had been a moment early on where Hannibal hadn’t been convinced that that would be the case. In fact, for a terrifying fortnight, Hannibal had been utterly gripped with the fear that he might not just lose the pup but Will as well. He had been even more irascible than usual, a mood which had filtered down to the rest of the crew. They may be some of the most feared pirates in the world, but they all adored Will as well as the prospect of a pup. Six ships had fallen to them in less than two weeks and the ship was groaning from the weight of plundered treasure, but not even blood and gold could assuage their fears and restless energy. They had all been for turning the ship around, making for the nearest port and staying there until the pup was born. Yet, Will had refused.

He had stood on shaky legs and faced down the entire crew with a straight back and steely resolve in his voice. They would continue with his plans and, as he had already stated, they would not make for port until Will’s seventh month of pregnancy. He saw no reason why they should alter their plans. Despite being torn at what Will was proposing and his need to protect his mate, Hannibal couldn’t help but be proud of the way that his mate faced down an entire pirate crew comprised of entirely alphas and betas, coolly and calmly informing them that he was not the first pregnant omega at sea and he certainly wouldn’t be the last and that he hadn’t realised that pirates would be such mother hens.

In the privacy of their cabin, however, Will had confessed that he was more than a little touched by their reaction and the way that they fussed over him. It was strange after a lifetime of his parents indifference and the way that the rest of their neighbourhood had dismissed him as strange and not worthy of attention. He had gone from having Bev being the only person to care about his well-being to having a doting mate and a whole ship worried about his well-being. The older alphas would keep coming to him with suggestions to help his nausea, remedies that they remembered from their mothers or, in some cases, their own mates. With a crew made up of pirates from all over the world, there was no shortage of volunteers in the galley, all trying to create something that could tempt Will’s appetite and at the front of the queue was the Captain himself.

Their persistence had paid off.

About a month after Hannibal had realised that he was to be a father, Will transitioned into section of pregnancy where Hannibal no longer feared for his safety. He tired easily but was no longer perpetually exhausted. His nausea had subsided and his less than enthusiastic appetite had transformed into ravenous hunger that had the crew scrambling to satiate. As his body had swelled, so had the lush ripeness to his scent. It flooded Hannibal’s cabin and he had had to resort to taking his charts onto the deck in an attempt to get some work done; if he didn’t, the scent of his mate completely and utterly distracted him.

Not that that was wholly successful.

As Will’s pregnancy had progressed and his appetite had not just returned but increased, so too had another appetite; that for his mate. Once Will had shed his inhibitions, they hadn’t held back from indulging in their desires for each other, but the further Will got through his pregnancy, the more his libido grew. It wasn’t unusual for Hannibal to be find himself dragged from the deck to their cabin in order to satisfy his mate. It earned him more than a few comments from his crew – what would their enemies say if they saw the infamous Hannibal the Cannibal so under the thumb of a mere omega – but they were of a joking nature. In truth, being mated had done nothing to dint Hannibal’s ruthlessness when it came to dealing with their rivals. They all remembered what had happened to Matthew Brown. And not just what Hannibal had done to him, but Will as well. Will bore their more ribald comments with good grace, totally unrepentant about how much he desired his alpha.

In truth, Hannibal would endure far more from his crew because a pregnant Will was worth everything.

Eventually, the day came when Hannibal knew that it was time for Will to accede to his promises and for them to head for the sanctuary and safety of Nassau. Will was the best part of seven and a half months pregnant and, just that morning, he had struggled to get from the cabin that he shared with Hannibal onto the deck. They had been lucky so far and the seas had been kind to the them, but Mother Nature was unpredictable and the seas around the Caribbean could be vicious when the mood took her. Hannibal didn’t want to take any chances and run the risk of a storm coming out of nowhere, causing the ship to pitch as a result of gusts of winds and roiling seas and send Will off-balance. No, there were too many possible dangers and so, with the full agreement of the crew, Hannibal turned the ship around and headed for Nassau.

And that was what had led him to his current position; sat enjoying a glass of wine while he watched his mate and his sister as they walked and chatted together.

His beloved ship, The Wendigo, was safely docked and his men scattered across the island. The majority of them had made for the tent villages set up on the beaches but a few of them had stayed close. Randall had been the surprising one but then he seemed to have taken something of a shine to Will, even before he and Hannibal had mated. Gideon had also stayed close but that was partially because he was Hannibal’s second and partly because he had a fancy for several of the omegan whores who operated out of Mischa’s domain.

The fact that Bev had remained close was no surprise to anyone. Indeed, Hannibal had resigned himself to the fact that Bev would always be there in their relationship as Will’s protector. Had she been an alpha, Hannibal would have struggled to tolerate it but, if he suppressed his jealous alphan tendencies, he was grateful that his mate had such a fierce friend by his side. He didn’t try to understand the relationship or whatever it was that she had going on with Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price, Mischa’s two second-in-commands, but as long as it didn’t interfere with her guardianship of Will, and eventually their pup, he didn’t care.

There was one thing that concerned Hannibal. Even now.

The birth.

It didn’t matter to Hannibal that Will was in exceptional health. That his pregnancy had passed without incident so far. No, the prospect of Will going into labour was causing Hannibal no end of sleepless night. It didn’t matter that they were somewhere safe, that Will was doing well. It didn’t matter that Hannibal was a trained medical professional, an experienced surgeon. No. Hannibal found himself overthinking every single little thing that could go wrong when the time came for Will to go into labour. It didn’t matter that omegas had been doing this – childbirth – for centuries, didn’t matter that Will was one of the most capable if not the most capable omega that Hannibal had ever met. Still, he kept thinking about every little thing that could possibly go wrong.

What if Hannibal was forced to operate? Forced to try and save the lives of his mate and/or his pup? What if he was forced to choose between them?

No, it didn’t bear thinking about.

It didn’t matter how many surgeries Hannibal had successfully completed in the past, didn’t matter how complex they had been. The prospect that he may have to operate on his mate? On his pup? That was terrifying.

It would be slightly easier to bear if Donald Sutcliffe were on the island. Another pirate captain, Sutcliffe was a British national who also had surgical training, much like Hannibal. While Sutcliffe focused on mental maladies, he was a more than competent surgeon, which would give Hannibal a sense of security just in case anything did happen. Unfortunately for him, Sutcliffe was somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with no way to contact him. Hannibal was just going to have to pray to all the gods that he knew – but didn’t believe in – that the rest of Will’s pregnancy and subsequent birth continued without mishap.

Raucous laughter drew Hannibal’s attention and he looked up to see that Bev had joined the duo and, judging by the blush on Will’s cheeks, was embarrassing him in front of Mischa. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it. It also made him realise that there was another conversation that needed to happen and preferably before the pup was born; what was going to happen once the pup was born. The Wendigo couldn’t remain in port in Nassau forever. The crew may be happy enough at the moment, but they would grow restless soon enough and Hannibal didn’t blame them. He wasn’t exactly ready to give up life on the seas yet. However, he was aware that life onboard ship wasn’t the best environment for a newborn pup.

There was the option of leaving Will and the pup behind in Nassau with Mischa. Bev would stay with them of course and, while both Zeller and Price looked relatively harmless, Hannibal knew that that wasn’t the case and they were both fond of Will. The likelihood of Will accepting being separated from Hannibal was virtually non-existent though and Hannibal would rather stab himself than leave Will or make him unhappy.

It looked like he had another conversation that he needed to have with Will and he just hoped that his mate would remain rational.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aaaaargh! You insufferable alpha!” Will’s chest heaved from exertion, both from shouting at his mate and from throwing a variety of objects at his stupid head.

He was going to have to apologise to Mischa – more than a few items of glassware, crockery and even a rather beautiful Oriental vase had all fallen victim to his anger. It also didn’t help that the pup had yet to shift position and was still crushing Will’s lungs.

“Will, please. Try to remain calm. Think of our pup.”

“I am thinking of our pup. I’m thinking that they’re unfortunate to have such an overbearing, irritating, old-fashioned alpha for a father. I thought better of you, Hannibal, I really did.”

Will eyed the candlestick speculatively before he decided that heavin it would take too much energy and he couldn’t be arsed. Instead, he slumped in exhaustion, staring balefully at the man stood across from him who didn’t really resemble one of the most feared pirates in the world at this precise moment. Instead, he was cowed. Almost defeated. A tiny part of Will was proud that he had caused that.

“I expected better of you, Hannibal, I really did. You know why I left England, why I joined the Royal Navy. How is what you’re proposing any different to what I ran away from?”

“Will,  _ please.  _ Let me…”

“No.” 

"William, as your alpha…"

"Oh hell no."

Will ground the words out through gritted teeth. That was the final straw. He didn’t want to do this now. He didn’t want to see Hannibal right now, but he knew that the alpha wasn’t going to easily. Still, Will was not only an uncommon omega, he had learnt one or two things living aboard The Wendigo. Casting his gaze to the left, he saw what he was looking for and groped for it. The second that he had it within his grasp, Will brought it to bear and focused on everything that Abel had taught him.

The ball from the pistol embedded itself into the wall less than three inches from Hannibal’s head.

Truthfully, it was a better shot than Will was expecting. His aim hadn’t exactly been reliable while Abel had been teaching him how to handle a pistol. Irrespective, it had the desired effect. Hannibal’s shock at Will’s actions was clearly visible on his face for several seconds before he inclined his head and, without saying another word, left the room. Will let the pistol fall from his hand and managed to stumble across the room to the bed, curling up in a ball around his belly, letting the kicks of his pup comfort him.

It was in that precise position that Bev found him. Just as she had done all of their lives, she knocked on the door and then proceeded to enter without waiting for a reply. The only thing that had changed was that she climbed on the bed carefully in deference to his current condition rather than her usual tactic of throwing herself at him.

“Am I safe to come in or am I going to end up getting shot at?”

Will whined at her words, trying to bury himself under the blankets and wondering whether smothering himself was an option. He didn't even bother pointing out that she was in the room so safety clearly wasn't something she was worried about. Bev had no intention of letting him wallow in his misery though, poking and manhandling him until he was wrapped around her, being petted and cossetted. Will had just started to relax, nose buried in Bev's scent glands and breathing in that faint yet familiar scent when she spoke.

"Seriously, where's the pistol? From what Hannibal said, you nearly got him in the head. Gideon will be so proud when he hears."

Will whined again, "I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking?"

"I'm proud that you did that. Although I'm curious as to why you did do it. Everyone's interrogating Hannibal but he's not saying anything, not even to Mischa. Zee thinks it's hilarious that Hannibal the Cannibal nearly got shot by his omega."

"Would have been his own fault if I had shot him. Damned stupid old-fashioned alpha."

"We did wonder if it was about the pregnancy."

Will's upset was fading, being replaced by his former ire. "He thinks that I should stay here once the pup is born. That The Wendigo is no place for an omega and a newborn pup. He was magnanimous enough to say that The Wendigo will sail in seas around the Caribbean while I make our home in Nassau and, of course, he'll be sure to come back for my heats so I don't have to go through them alone. Did he really expect me to be happy with that? Just say 'yes, alpha, of course, alpha?"

"What did you say to him?"

"That he was talking utter codswallop and we would do what I had planned. What we agreed months ago. That I would remain in Nassau for the last few months of my pregnancy. That I would give birth here and a short time while I recovered. However, as soon as I felt ready, both myself and the pup would rejoin Hannibal on the Wendigo."

"He didn't take that well?"

"He told me that I was being irrational, that the hormones were affecting my ability to make a sensible decision. That's when I started throwing things."

The noise that escaped Bev had Will peering up at her in concern given that it was somewhere between a wheeze, a laugh and choking. In fact, it reminded him somewhat of the noise Peter the stablehands cat used to make when it was hacking up a hairball.

"Bev? Are you quite alright?"

"You were throwing things? At Hannibal?"

"Mmm. I need to apologise to Mischa; one of those lovely vases Chiyoh gave her was a late casualty."

"This just gets better. Zee is going to die when I tell him. What prompted the shooting?"

"I told - well, shouted - that he was insufferable and overbearing. That what he was suggesting was the very reason that I left England and joined the Royal Navy. I definitely implied that he was as bad as Chilton. And then he tried to do the 'as your alpha' as though him having a knot means he knows better than I do. So, I shot him." Will sighed heavily, "I was angry. I still am angry but I'm sad as well. I thought Hannibal was better than that."

"He is better than that. No, I'm not trying to defend him. He was completely in the wrong and he'll have to answer to me for being a knothead, but I know deep down he's better than that and so do you. He's so terrified of losing you and the pup that fear took over for a little while and destroyed his rationality."

"So, what? I should forgive him? Just like that?"

"Did I say that? No. You let him squirm for a few days and by then he'll give you every and anything you ask for."

~*~

Bev was right. 

Barely had a few hours passed before there was a grovelling alpha at Will’s door. Mischa had made an appearance in that time and waved off Will’s apologies over the vase with an airy hand. The three of them had sat giggling as they listened to Hannibal’s increasingly florid apologies. As he had apologised for his words. As he had taken over the kitchen and produced all of Will’s favourite foods, all of the foods that he had been craving in recent weeks. As Hannibal had confessed that he would rather stab himself than hurt or upset Will. At the final comment, Will barely managed to restrain himself from commenting that there were plenty of blades around as Hannibal  _ had  _ upset and hurt Will. Having spent as much time with him as he had over the years, Bev had given Will’s hand a knowing squeeze at that. 

Instead of responding as he wanted to, Will had enjoyed all of Hannibal’s cooking, the fact that he had reduced a notorious alpha pirate captain to grovelling and the cosseting from Bev and Mischa. Despite Hannibal’s words, Will was still angry about Hannibal’s high-handed behaviour. By the way that he had gone back on what they had agreed aboard The Wendigo. Irrespective of what Hannibal said, Will had no intention of making a life for himself on Nassau once his pup was born. He, and their pup, belonged on The Wendigo with Hannibal. Will was confident that Hannibal would accept that eventually. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later because he was pretty sure that the back pain he had been suffering ever since he had shot Hannibal was the early signs of labour.

~*~

Will wasn’t wrong. He was in labour. Will lasted almost five hours after he finally admitted he was in labour before he allowed Hannibal into the room alongside Bev and Mischa. Prior to that, he mostly cursed Hannibal and wondered how long it would take as his body strained to birth the pup that they had created together. Will had heard many stories about childbirth, much as he had about mating. Whilst those stories regarding mating had been totally untrue, most of what he had heard about childbirth was true. It was long and it was painful. He had really been hoping that they would have been wrong.

Having Hannibal there helped. Will knew that he hadn't forgiven Hannibal for what he had said, for his actions and that, once this was over, Will's ire would return. Nevertheless, he was a bonded omega in labour with his first pup. He was scared and wanted his alpha. Bev and Mischa had been great but, as soon as Hannibal walked through the door exuding alpha hormones, Will felt better. Having Hannibal there didn’t take away the pain or all of the fear, but it helped.

It didn’t make the process quicker though. Will lost track of the hours that he spent labouring to bring his and Hannibal’s pup into the world. Blood, sweat, tears and plenty of cursing. There was even one point where he asked a knife to cut off Hannibal’s knot to ensure that he never had to go through this again. Nevertheless, despite all of the pain, the exhaustion, the frustration with his alpha, it was worth it when with one last surge of energy, the thin piercing wail of a newborn split the air.

Will hadn’t really thought of what would come when he gave birth. It had always been a rather abstract concept. As such, he definitely wasn’t prepared for the surge of love that overwhelmed him when his newborn son was placed in his arms. Will took in a deep breath, inhaling that unmistakable scent of newborn baby and juvenile alpha pheromones. He felt Hannibal slide behind him, his arm wrapping around Will and reaching around to stroke his son’s cheek. Will would savour the next few hours and then he would make his move. He had the feeling that, now that Hannibal had a son, Will would be able to get his own way about returning to The Wendigo when he wanted to.

~*~

**Three months later…**

“Are you sure about this, Will? You know you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want.”

Will looked at where Mischa leant against the doors to the balcony. “I know that, and I really do appreciate it, but it’s time for us to go. I don’t want Hannibal to miss too much of his son’s life and, well, if I’m being selfish, I don’t want to be separated from Hannibal for too much longer.”

“I can understand that, much as I'll miss having my brother-in-law and my nephew around. But is four months too young to take a pup to sea?”

“Who knows, but we’ll find out. Besides, Bev will be with us and it isn’t as though Chiyoh will allow us to be in any danger. Right, Chiyoh?”

There was no verbal acknowledgement but a slight movement from the shadows at Mischa’s side, which Will took as confirmation of his statement. He wasn’t completely certain what to think of Chiyoh, but he was pretty damn certain that she didn’t like him.

A somewhat mysterious figure from Hannibal and Mischa’s childhood, Chiyoh had arrived in Nassau a month after Will had given birth and just days after Hannibal and The Wendigo had departed. From the way that no-one had reacted adversely to the obviously Oriental ship, The Handmaiden was clearly a well-known sight in Nassau. There had been a particular warmth about the way that Mischa had greeted the Captain, but Will hadn’t fully understood the depth of their relationship until he had walked in on the two of them in Mischa’s office, Mischa’s breasts bared and Chiyoh’s hand very clearly busy beneath Mischa’s skirts. It had taken Will two days before he could look Mischa in the eye. It still wasn’t as bad as when he had walked in on Bev and her two lovers. That had taken weeks. He was beyond delighted that she was happy, but she was like his sister and there was quite a lot of her that he never wanted to see ever again. The same went for Price and Zeller.

Speaking of said threesome, he looked to where they were saying their farewells. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew what a big deal it was for Bev to have found a relationship that felt right for her and here she was, having to leave it behind because of him. He had given her the option to stay behind in Nassau, to stay with her lovers but she had laughed in his face, stating that she hadn’t left him before, why did he think she was going to do it now? As Will watched, she gave both men a final kiss and made her way to Will’s side, fussing with the sling that kept Hanni tucked close to his chest.

“Well, shall we go find your alpha then?”

“Yes, let’s.” Will adjusted Hanni himself before he made his way aboard The Handmaiden.

To his relief, Chiyoh seemed to know exactly where she was going. She gave orders in crisp, confident tones and was obeyed without question. Will found himself comparing her to Abel Gideon, even though he was uncertain as to whether she was an alpha like Hannibal’s second-in-command. He couldn’t help but be curious as to how Chiyoh knew where to go; had she been in contact with Hannibal? Even Will didn’t know where The Wendigo was currently located.

The Handmaiden was very different to The Wendigo. While The Wendigo was very much in the style of European ships, The Handmaiden was a junk such as those used by the pirates in the Far East. It was comfortable enough, but it wasn’t what Will was used to and neither were its crew. As much as he trusted Chiyoh – mostly because Mischa trusted her – he didn’t know her men and his protective instincts were in overdrive following the birth. So, he mostly kept below decks in the cabin looking after his son, with Bev hovering protectively as she had done all his life.

They had been at sea just two days when a shout came up among the men and, while Will may not understand Japanese, he knew that The Wendigo had been sighted. Tucking Hanni against his breast, Will ascended onto the deck with Bev at his side and moved to where Chiyoh stood by the wheel.

“How do you plan for us to get close to The Wendigo before Hannibal and Abel give the order to loose fire?”

Without even deigning to look at him, she shouted a command to one of the men. There was the sound of fabric unfurling and, looking up, Will saw a huge flag unfurl from the main mast. He recognised the crest immediately for it was the same one that decorated Hannibal’s cabin on The Wendigo; the Lecter family crest. The same one that now flew from the ramparts of Nassau's fort.

“That would do it.”

With the Lecter crest flying from the mast, The Handmaiden approached The Wendigo unchallenged. Will’s breath caught in his throat as they drew close to the ship that had been his home for nearly the last three years. Close enough that he could make out individual faces. Close enough that he could see the expression of mingled delight and exasperation on his mate’s face. No doubt words would be had once in the privacy of their cabin. Even so, he couldn’t help but jostle Hanni slightly in excitement, turning him so that he could see The Wendigo, Hannibal stood at the helm.

“Welcome home, Hanni.”


End file.
